dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Val Royeaux
} |name = Val Royeaux |icon = Val Royeaux icon (Inquisition).png |image = Val Royeaux Header.png |px = 270x360px |type = City |location = Orlais |inhabitants = Humans, elves, dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Val Royeaux is the capital city of Orlais, and home to the Andrastian Chantry. It lies on the northern coast of the far inland tip of the Waking Sea. It is one of the largest cities of Thedas."Interactive Map of Thedas". GameInformer. Retrieved 2011-01-21. The city's residents refer to themselves as "Royans."Dragon Age: Inquisition load screen card. Background Val Royeaux is not only the secular capital, but also the capital of the Chantry, the seat of the Divine being situated at the Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux. There, past the imposing Sun Gates and more modest Night Gate, the Chantry performs a ritual where the entire Chant of Light is sung, a process thought to take about a fortnight to complete. From the White Spire, the Knight-Vigilant of the templars directs the Order. Val Royeaux is home to the University of Orlais, a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas with the best education money can buy. It is a relatively modern institution whose liberal-minded professors have already clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. Val Royeaux is also where aging templars retire to when they can no longer adequately perform their services due to mental deterioration caused by long-term lyrium dependency. The Alienage of Val Royeaux is the most populated and dilapidated in Thedas, with over ten thousand elves living in an area roughly equivalent in size to the market in Denerim.Codex Entry: Alienage Culture. Involvement Quests Main quests Side quests Places * Grand Cathedral * White Spire * Seekers of Truth headquarters * Belle Marché - A bustling marketplace''Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 236 * The Imperial Palace * The Academie des ChevaliersDragon Age: The Masked Empire, Chapter 2. * University of Orlais * The Sun Gates - Impressive entrances into the city; made of steel and covered in a golden facade depicting the rise of Emperor Kordillus Drakon and said to blind an attacking army in full daylightDragon Age: Asunder, p. 288. * The Night Gate - A less imposing entrance to Val RoyeauxDragon Age: Asunder, p. 288. * Avenue of the Sun - A major thoroughfare * Grande Royeaux Theater - The Empire's most renowned theaterDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 106. * Sweetsong Brandy Parlour - A popular tavern among the Orlesian Nobility * Lady Sennova's Manor Collections Songs Three Little Empresses - Inside a shop on the south side of the main level of Val Royeaux. It is the shop that sells glass and drapery upgrades for Skyhold. The codex is a note attached to the bunk beds. She of the Highwaymen Repents - Nailed to the gallows Notable items * There are many interact-able objects in the city that each grant at least 50 XP if interacted with. The amount of XP gained is increased by acquiring the Knowledge perks at the Inquisition War Table. Gallery Val Royeaux 2.png|The Summer Bazaar Val royeaux.jpg|A Val Royeaux thoroughfare Val Royeaux docks.jpg|The Miroir de la Mère Val Royeaux Artwork DA TableTop.png|A Val Royeaux Street Codex entries (Spring, Winter'' and New Year) See also References Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker locations Category:Dragon Age: Asunder locations Category:Cities Category:Orlais Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations